The Hidden Memories
They saw Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai Shoutmon: Who are you? It's like when we met Fuyunyan. I don't know you, but you're familiar. Taiga: Great to meet you, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. I'm Taiga. This is Yuuya and Nikorai. You may not know who it is we are, but I know things about you. Damemon: Um... so... what exactly is going on? Fuyunyan: I'll tell you, Digimon. There was a Time when you lost every one of your memories. But everything turned out to be okay because Taiga and his friends helped you through it. Shoutmon: Really, you really did that for us? Damemon: You deserve a thank you. Yuuya: We dont. We put your memories back together that part is true. But it also us... We were the one who took them apart in the first place. Not only that, the reason all of the bugs appeared in Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad.. that was us. All: (Gasp) Fuyunyan: Tell us what you mean. Nikorai: It all began with these memories that were sleeping away down deep- deep in Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's heart. He show them a light Orb Shoutmon: Those were our memories? Taiga: Well, no, they're not yours. They belong to people who are connected to you. Gumdramon: What? Isn't it strange for somebody else's memories to be inside us? Yuuya: Of course, usually it's impossible. When we first found them awhile repairing your memory, I thought we had made some sort of mistake. But then, we search for answers, all the evidence we found proved they belong in your heart. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon will have to awaken these memories, but this is where they will sleep until that time comes. They are important... and yet, dangerous too. Fuyunyan: Yuuya, how come they're dangerous? Yuuya: These memories, all of them are too painful. Handled the wrong way. They could damage Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Hearts even break it. That's why we needed from Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon to find a way to face that kind of hurt. So we left the message for all of you. Fuyunyan: "Their Hurting will be mended when you return to end it." That was you. You're the one who left us that message. Taiga: When we unraveled Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon and the other's memories, it also erased the words in Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad. That pad was filled with files and files of memories from your first adventure. It shows how deeply the Yo-Kai Pad and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are connected. When I took their memories apart, they stayed in their heart. It may have looks like they were gone, but they were there the whole time. Even after the text disappeared from the Yo-Kai Pad, the memories remained. That's why you were able to render them as data? Fuyunyan: Yes, but the data we got was a mess, and then all those Bugs appeared. Whisper never wrote about any bugs. Nikorai: That was... Us, too. When we added these memories to the Yo-Kai Pad. We also added all this "hurt." I though that maybe if you fought the bugs that sprang from these memories, you might learn to face the hurt in the memories themselves. Fuyunyan: So that's what it was. I haven't Realize you have to go through so much trouble to get us to investigate this hurt, Boys. Yuuya: We're sorry. I wish we could have told you this in person. But the real us is nowhere to be seen. They are not here. Gumdramon: Um, guys. You... may have lost us a few minutes ago. Nikorai: You don't have to understand it. You have already learned how to face the hurt, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Damemon: We have? Yuuya: You certainly did. At time, the pain can be wiped away. But there's also a pain that always stays with you. There's only one way to deal with that; you face it head-on and then you accept it. And if it happens that the hurt is too great for you to bear it alone. Well. Then you turn to a friend close to your heart. Gumdramon: It'll bring us closer together; the hurt will only make us stronger. Shoutmon:Alright! We'll try this! We're ready to face all those memories that you found. It might be painful to us, but we can take it. Taiga: Shoutmon... Yuuya: Damemon... Nikorai: Gumdramon... Fuyunyan: Hold on! You're not in this alone. Always remember, I'm here, too. Shoutmon: Yeah. Taiga: Thank you. Just touch this. But don't be afraid. You'll feel all of the memories that are locked inside flow right into your hearts. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon and Fuyunyan are holding hands together and touch the Orb, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon know is painful to them Fuyunyan: Digimon, be strong! They saw Impmon, Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon Shoutmon: Who..? Taiga: These are hidden truth. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has been keeping them locked away, deep inside of him. Remember, these memories you're feelings they won't belong to the! Then they saw Taiga, Yuuya, Nikorai, Gaomon, Falcomon and Agumon Gumdramon: Nikorai, that's you and your Friends Who are these Digimon? They look familiar? Nikorai: They are connected to Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. They are will help the Digimon and the people you saw. even for them. They saw the Digidestined from Adventures, 02, Tamer, Frontier, Data Squad and Appli Monsters Shoutmon: Whoa! Are they the... no way... but they all look so sad. And something happen, something hurtful. Is it? Yuuya They're waiting for Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. Their the only one's who can put an end to their hurt. DiZmon told me... he hid something inside of you during 2 years you were sleeping. I asked him why, and all he would say was that he was "clearing his conscience." Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon must be the key to saving the people you saw... and the one's you'll about to see They saw Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Sorcerymon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon Fuyunyan: That won't be.. Taiga: Maybe you'll know how much they're hurting. These nine were the keys, too. They were connection to the Digimon Warriors truth. Then everything is gone Yuuya: And they're still connected Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, somewhere way down deep inside of them. Shoutmon: Weird, I feel as though... We've met them. Marina: Of course, the 6 of them, you have met. But as for the Seventh, Eighth and Ninth. We never Realized it, but... you and them share a very special connection. Shoutmon: Yeah. Fuyunyan: Boys. You said Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has to call these memories to the surface is it time? They nodded means no Yuuya: We don't know for sure. But we do now, a day will come when they must rise from their sleeps. And then, the only one who can save them, will be Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Gumdramon: The bond they all share- thats gonna be the key, was it? Don't worry, Boys. We'll make sure we pass this on to Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon you know the one in the outside world! Taiga: Please do. Fuyunyan: Okay. They look happy Nikorai: Well... Damemon: Hold on! Nikorai: Hm? Damemon: Our promise... Your promise to the us we don't know . You kept it, right? Taiga: We may be gone for now, but ypour promise to them are forever. And anyways we owe this much. For all the... all those digimon and people that we hurt. Shoutmon: So what will happen to YOU- the one you're standing right here? Yuuya: We're really just data made to pass along a message. I shouldn't exist right now in this journal at all. And now the record of us will disappear. But when you pass my message on the other Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. Just remember to tell them the things that you've seen and that you've felt. If you do that then we'll be at rest- them, and us too. Shoutmon: Along with everybody connected to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon.. Boys, you got it. Yuuya: Good. Damemon: That's it. Yuuya: Hm? Damemon: We just forgot we have a message for you, too.... Gumdramon, Shoutmon & Damemon: Thank you. They smile and they disappeared into Data Fuyunyan: (Narrating) And so ended our journey to connect "those" memories with "these." Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon when Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai word are passed on to you, when the day comes that you learn of this great unknown and mysterious adventure, it's important that you understand, whatever you feel in your heart, that's what "they" felt in their. Category:Cutscenes